<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abandoned by Juzanya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740351">Abandoned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juzanya/pseuds/Juzanya'>Juzanya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juzanya/pseuds/Juzanya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen's been abandoned by his own family, friends (at the order), and humanity in general. His only family are the Noah and his only surviving, real family, is Nea. After a while, he decided to travel far, FAR away from everything for a while; with his uncle's help of course, but soon he stumbles upon a shop that seems oddly familiar to him. Allen soon recognizes the shop somewhere in England he remembers that a man with long grayish hair, a scar across his face and wears long rags- or so to say, lived there. This man had taken care of Allen before Mana had found him wandering about. Allen thought the man had left him but turns out he's been waiting for him all this time, working as an Undertaker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever wake up to a feeling that every- one around, who you loved and adored became something that avoided you and resented you for something out of your control? They look at you like you're their enemy even though you've known each other for months maybe even some years, yet when it comes down to defeating Alma Karma and Allen awakening to his Noah they automatically think he is one of them which they shun him out from the rest of the Order. </p><p>High security put on him, watching him for 24 hours straight. No privacy is left for him if he entered the bathroom security is there outside the door listening and observing. If he's in his room two security guards are posted outside his room in case someone enters (or in their case leaves). Allen was growing sick of being treated like a caged animal to the point where Nea and he talk all the time.</p><p>Nea, Allen's only surviving family, and the Fourteenth Noah, tried to convince Allen into fleeing the Order, but stubborn as he is Allen stayed. There was this one time where the high council of the Order had ordered Allen to be questioned for possible Noah information but the poor boy never knew anything concerning the Noah.</p><p>"Allen it's time for you to leave the Order. You can't keep living like this!" Nea stayed. He was worried that something might happen to his nephew.</p><p>"If I leave I don't have anywhere else to go Nea." Nea sighed in frustration soon telling Allen to join the Noah and move somewhere far away after that.</p><p>Weeks passed and soon Allen decided to leave the Order, causing a huge dog hunt to happen but luckily Tyki, the Noah of Pleasure, and Road, the Noah of Dreams, arrived soon after to take the boy back to the Earl's Ark.</p><p>"Be cautious my boy. The Earl is still in charge of things around here." Nea stated. Allen nodded as he walked down the long hallway that leads to the Millennium Earl's work-study. Tyki lead him inside the room and stood before the Earl himself.</p><p>"My boy, I see that you have abandoned the Order. Will you join the Noah family?" The Earl asked, eyeing him.</p><p>"Allen."</p><p>"Yea Nea?"</p><p>"Let me talk to my brother. I promise not to take over your body I'll just be slipping out of it."</p><p>Allen was confused by what he meant but he hesitantly nodded. Suddenly Allen felt a surge through him and then nothing. He felt something was missing a piece of him was gone.</p><p>"Brother." Allen heard Nea talk but not in his head. He looked to his side seeing his uncle with his own body and all. His short purple hair complimented his pale like skin.</p><p>"N-Nea?" The Earl got up from his chair and walked around his desk slowly coming to stand before his twin brother.</p><p>"Hello brother, it's been a while." Nea smiled sadly watching his brother stagger up to him. The Earl at this point has lost his fat disguise and now came to look more like a human, his hair in a low ponytail as he brought up his hands and caressed his twins cheek.</p><p>"It's really you.." he whispered with so much emotion in his voice. Nea nodded.</p><p>Allen watched the scene play before him. He couldn't help but point out that the Earl's human form looked a lot like Mana's. Which Allen started to immediately feel on edge, of course, Nea felt this and grabbed a hold of Allen's hand.</p><p>"Brother we're here to make a deal," Nea stated, the Earl nodded listening to his brothers deal. Nea pointed out that they will in fact be joining the Noah, but they'd be able to leave as they may. Nea tightened his grip on Allen's hand.</p><p>Tyki had watched the boy closely, he could tell that he hasn't had any sleep and the bags underneath his eyes prove that his accusation was right. He tapped on Roads shoulder, "maybe we should tell the Earl to let them sleep first." Road got what he was saying and nodded in reply.</p><p>"Oh Lord Millennium? Why don't you think it over while they get some rest~" Road pointed out, "they've experienced so much in one day, let them take a rest." She giggled. The Earl smiled just a fraction, "alright then. Go rest up and we'll continue this discussion tomorrow."</p><p>Nea nodded, leading Allen out of the Earl's study and following Tyki to an empty guestroom.</p><p>"This is where you'll be staying, I'm right across the hall and Road is on the left. If you need anything come talk to us." Tyki stated, walking out of the room and heading back to his. Nea closed the door behind him, locking it.</p><p>The moment Allen heard the click of the lock he suddenly jumped on his uncle, hugging him tightly.</p><p>"Are you really here?" He asked with a cracked voice. Nea looked down at his nephew returning the hug equally as tight. "Yes, little one."</p><p>"I...I just...oh my god... you're really here!" Allen cried hugging his uncle tighter as he started to cry. Nea started to rub circles on the small boys back, soothing him.</p><p>"It's okay my child I am here." Nea stated, "and this time I'm going to protect you." He protectively put a hand on Allen's head, "Allen I'll always be with you even if I might not be here physically, I'll always be in here.." he kissed his nephew's forehead, "always remember that." He smiled.</p><p>Allen nodded as he hiccuped. Nea chuckled but started to pet his nephew's hair.</p><p>"I believe you Nea." Allen smiled. Suddenly a yawn came from Allen, his eyes beginning to droop. Nea grabbed the covers and laid down under them. He tugged on Allen's shirt telling him to get under with him. </p><p>Allen weakly went under the covers and snuggled against his uncle's warm chest as his uncle put a protective hand around his nephew's waist, bringing him closer.</p><p>"Goodnight Allen" Nea whispered.</p><p>"G'night uncle" Allen said in a whisper before finally going to sleep. Nea laughed at this as he himself soon fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Earl so what do you choose?" Tyki asked. The Earl rubbed his chin, debating on what to do.</p><p>"We'll grant what they want. I haven't seen my brother since the incident so at this point, I'd probably do whatever he tells me." The Earl smiled, truthfully answering Tyki.</p><p>"That's what family is for, right?" The Earl nodded.</p><p>"Well now that we have come to a conclusion. Let's tell them tomorrow it's late."</p><p>......</p><p>As this going on, somewhere in England a silver-haired man with a scar across his face, his eyes hidden underneath his gray bangs, was currently assisting a small but rather interesting individual.</p><p>"Undertaker!" The boy yelled in a British accent as he walked into his shop. The undertaker, a nickname for the fellow who works there, assists this boy with crimes that sometimes have to with the underground.</p><p>"Ahh! You know the rules!" The undertaker stated. The boy pouted as he tried coming up with a joke that would make the Undertaker laugh. But sadly he couldn't.</p><p>"Young master maybe you should wait outside while I deal with this one?" His butler announced - Red-eyed, pale skin, and black hair.</p><p>"Fine! But you better get this one right, Sebastian!" The small boy announced. His butler bowed, "yes my lord." And with that, the smaller boy walked out of the shop. The undertaker watched the butler, carefully. He knew there was this odd feeling about this char-<br/>acter but he couldn't put his finger on it, though he has a hunch.</p><p>"Well now...let's get started shall we~" Sebastian announced in his British accent.</p><p>Outside the boy was currently tapping his shoes in frustration and he wasn't all that patient either when it came down to the Undertaker, that is. Though while waiting, he suddenly heard a burst of loud laughter that made him jump from under his skin. He quickly walked inside the shop, "Seba-" he was interrupted when Sebastian, his butler, walked up to him placing his glove back on.</p><p>"Well then young master. I presume we should continue our search it seems that this time the Undertaker has no specific information relating to this incident." Sebastian sighed, fixing his suit.</p><p>Behind them, the undertaker had been laughing to the point where he couldn't lift his head properly off the table.</p><p>"Ahahahah! Come again anytime!" He laughed waving the two British men goodbye before he himself finally stopped laughing. He picked himself up from the table and walked over to a window and stared out.</p><p>"It feels like that day."</p><p>......</p><p>It has been a few days since Allen had joined with the Noah family of course with Nea by his side that is. The Earl and Nea discussed some business while Allen packed his and Nea's suitcases, ready to leave for England.</p><p>Tyki, Roah, Sheryl, and Wisely were all there to say goodbye to the two new members of their family. Tyki and Road offered to go with Allen and Nea and see if everything went fine, hugging them both one last time before looking back towards his uncle. </p><p>"Ready to head off Allen?"</p><p>Allen nodded, a bright smile on his face.</p><p>"Let's go!"</p><p>Road opened her door and set the location. She walked through first before Tyki went after her. Allen gulped nervously as he grabbed his uncle's hand, squeezing it.</p><p>"Its ok Allen you will be fine. The order won't find us for a while." Nea assured him.</p><p>"I'm worried about something else Nea."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"There once was this man with grayish long hair he took care of me before Mana had found me. But he disappeared completely. What if he's somewhere in England?"</p><p>Allen looked at his uncle with hope and fear in his eyes. Nea turned to him hugging his nephew and placing a comfortable kiss against his fore-<br/>head.</p><p>"Listen, Allen, even if he's there I know he'll be happy to see the both of us." Nea explained, "besides he couldn't have gone far. I assure you he loved both of us equally."</p><p>Allen sighed into his Uncles shoulder, "you knew him too?"</p><p>Nea stroked Allen's hair gently, "of course I did. We were friends in another life." Nea explained. He let go of Allen and smiled.</p><p>"Let's get going Tyki and Road have been waiting a while don't you think?"</p><p>Allen smiled, "yea. Let's get going~"</p><p>Allen held Nea's hand tightly, nervous for the trip. Nea moved and kissed his forehead one last time before leading him through Roads door, finally being able to clam down. He looked around seeing a busy town. He knew where he was.</p><p>England.</p><p>"Welcome to your new home Allen!" Road happily twirled, giggling.</p><p>Nea softened his eyes as he saw the small Noah giggle. He adored her for so long and loved her with all his heart.</p><p>"Shounen be careful around here alright?" Tyki turned to Nea, "you to Nea. There have been sightings of weird things happening around here."  Allen nodded, smiling. He walked up to Tyki giving him a goodbye hug.</p><p>"Thanks for this Tyki."</p><p>Allen soon let go and walked up to the small Noah, "Road I owe you one for this." Patting her head, gently. Road smiled brightly, "anything for you Allen!"</p><p>Nea laughed a little before tapping Allen on the shoulder.</p><p>"Let's get going now. I think someone is waiting for our arrival." Nea pointed out, cheerfully.</p><p>Allen nodded. He stood beside his uncle shoulder-to-shoulder waving goodbye to Tyki and Road. They waved back then turned to finally leave as they walked back through the door; disappearing and taking them with it.</p><p>Allen let out a sigh, looking up at the clouded sky, "let us see what our new home has in store for us."</p><p>Nea chuckled patting Allens' shoulder. The young boy looked at his uncle, smiling brightly. His uncle grabbed his nephew's hand, as well as his suitcase, and started to lead the way through the city of England.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nea and Allen walked around the town of England trying to find a place to stay the night but luck wasn't on their side. It seems that all the hotels were filled or the employees were being rude to Allen and kicked them out because of his scar.</p><p>"I'm sorry uncle this is my fault," Allen pouted. He held his scarred hand close to his side, squeezing it uncomfortably.</p><p>"My sweet nephew it's not your fault," Nea said softly, setting down their belonging and pulling Allen into a hug, stroking his snow-white hair. "It's their own fault for not seeing you for who you truly are my dear boy." Nea pulled back, cupping Allen's cheeks in his hands.</p><p>"You are stunning and everyone would be a fool for not seeing it." Allen smiled sadly, but he cheered up. His uncle was right. If no one saw Allen for who he is and not what he looks like they are but fools.</p><p>"Thank you, Uncle." Allen gave a big crushing hug to his uncle. He nuzzled his uncle's neck and smiled, "Thank you," he whispered more desperately. His uncle hugging him back with so much emotion. His heart broke for his nephew's suffering and he just wanted him to be happy for once.</p><p>"Come now, let's see if there is a shop open and willing to take us in," his uncle picked their belongings and continued walking in the dark streets of England. They walked for a while till they saw lights coming from a building just a few feet from them. Nea looked at Allen who seemed to know the shop and smiled, ruffling the boy's hair. They made their way towards the shop and walked in.</p><p>"Hello! Anyone here?" Nea called out placing their belongings down and looking around. There were coffins everywhere, some open with fake bodies and some closed shut. Some of the walls and some laid on the floor and things placed upon them. Allen looked around and admiring the scene before him. The shop was small but even with the coffins, it felt safe and comfortable. He knew there was someone or something in the shop with them because he could feel another presence but wasn't sure where it was coming from.</p><p>Suddenly a coffin opened and two bright eyes and a bright smile looked at him. Allen's eyes went wide and he yelled toppling over the coffins on the ground.</p><p>"AHHHHHH!" Nea ran towards his nephew seeing the boy stuttering and pointing at the coffin with the eyes and the smiling mouth, "g-g-g-ghost!" Nea laughed at his nephew but helped him up. The man in the coffin walked out laughing and clutching his stomach.</p><p>"Oh, dear! That was priceless!" The man gasped out. He continued laughing as the two just stood there and watched.</p><p>"Interesting? I haven't seen you two in this city? Are you both new?" The man asked, with his British accent showing. He grabbed Nea's arm and smiled, "Um..."</p><p>"Nea, maybe we should leave," The man turned to Allen and frowned.</p><p>"My dear boy do I know you? You seem familiar?"</p><p>Allen looked at the man and stepped back, "how can you know me when you stated that you knew we were new in the city?"</p><p>"Apologizes my boy," the man latched off of Nea and walked behind the counter, laying against it, "I am called the Undertaker," Nea looked at the man before him, taking in his appearance finally. He wore a long black robe with a grey scarf strapped across his chest and knotted by his hips. He also had a black top hat and nails painted black to go with his attire. His hair was very long and thick grey color by the looks of it and he had bangs covering the front of his face leaving only a scar showing across his face.</p><p>"This is Allen Walker and I am Nea Walker, nice to meet you," Nea bowed slightly then turned to Allen and smiled sightly, "by any chance can we sleep here for the night? The others weren't as welcoming."</p><p>Undertaker eyed the white-haired boy when he heard a familiar name, "you said this boy's name is Allen, was it?" Undertaker asked, Nea nodding.</p><p>Undertaker eyed both of them and nodded, "you may stay the night England may seem like a lively city during the day but when night comes that's when the underground roams free," Undertaker laughed and going back to his creepy personality. He pointed to the left, "that's a guest room, you may use it till morning."</p><p>He laughed again walking into a coffin and closing it leaving Allen and Nea confused. They grabbed their luggage and walked into the guest room, which surprisingly was void of any coffins. There was only one bed but Allen wasn't bothered by it at all.</p><p>"Uncle it's late, get some rest while I unpack the things we need for tomorrow," Nea looked at Allen, knowing the boy needs as much sleep as he can, but he can feel that his nephew needed space to think and he gladly gave it, "don't stay up too late Allen you need rest as well," He walked up to his nephew and gave him a hug, placing a kiss on his forehead, "I'm here for you dear nephew," he whispered, placing another kiss and walking to the bed getting ready to get to bed. Allen smiled at his uncle and walked out of the room to clear his head and to just look around.</p><p>He walked up to the counter and looked behind it not seeing the owner. He looked inside some of the coffins against the walls especially the one the man went into, but he wasn't there.</p><p>"Looking through things that hold bodies isn't really smart my boy," Allen jumped, turning around and there stood Undertaker.</p><p>"Do you always do that to customers? Pop-out of nowhere and give them heart attacks," Allen sighed. The man before him acting crazy and insane going towards a manakin and twirling it around like they were dancing.</p><p>"I am the Undertaker in order to get the information you need you to have to make me laugh," Undertaker replied letting go of the manakin. Allen tilted his head slightly in confusion, "you're really weird and frankly quite insane."</p><p>"Allen Walker, that is what your uncle called you, yes?"</p><p>"Yes, that is my name," Allen replied, "Do we know each other? You seem oddly familiar?"</p><p>"As do you, my boy, " Undertaker replied, "I noticed your left arm is the color of black ink is that its natural color?"</p><p>Allen moved his right arm and grabbed his left arm and held it, "I was born with it." He replied moving his arm behind his back.</p><p>"You don't have to hide it, my boy, I won't judge. I too have had my own experiences with being different," Undertaker replied, moving a coffin from the floor to one side of the room, "being different is better than being normal, what is normal anyway?" Undertaker laughed.</p><p>Allen looked down and nodded with a smile, "I guess."</p><p>"Although," Allen looked up and saw Undertaker standing before him, his hand against his chin, his names long and inked with black polish, "your scar does look familiar, reminds me of a boy I once knew," Allen tensed up as Undertaker moved his hand, placing his long nails against the pentagram above Allen's left eye which started the scar. Undertaker examined the scar but the boy's eyes caught his attention. He definitely knew those eyes from somewhere, a child young and scared but strong and willing. He knew those eyes.</p><p>"Allen Walker, why do you remind me so much of Red?" Allen froze his eyes going wide, "What did you just say?" he asked.</p><p>"Red," Undertaker replied, moving back from the boy, confused as to why the boy looks shocked.</p><p>"Noway... it- it can't be..." Allen moved back leaning against one of the coffins against the walls. Undertaker watched the boy, confused, "do you know Red?" He asked.</p><p>Allen looked down trying to look through his memories and looked up when he found the right memory. He chuckled sadly, his eyes wide with surprise. He remembered a man with the same colored hair with green striking eyes.</p><p>"Can I see your eyes?" He asked. Undertaker was taken back but was intrigued as to why the boy was interested in something so useless, "may I ask why?" Undertaker had a feeling he should show the boy before him his eyes but he still felt like something was amiss to him.</p><p>"I have a memory of a man who looks like you but instead of covered eyed I remember green ones," Allen explained to Undertaker.</p><p>"May I see your eyes?"</p><p>Undertaker turned and walked towards the counter leaning back against it. He faced the boy, bring one hand up and placing it underneath his bangs, he slowly picked up his bangs the scar showing more as his hand moved but stopped when he passed over his closed left eye. Allen inched forward his heart picking up.</p><p>Undertaker slowly opened his eye and the moment he did he let his bangs fall back against his face, watching Allen gasp and fell to his knees.</p><p>"It can't be... you disappeared," Allen whimpered, Undertaker moved and was in front of the boy in a second.</p><p>"Who are you?" He asked looking down at the white-haired boy.</p><p>"Red," Allen replied, looking up at the man with watery eyes, "I used to be called Red because of the color of my arm and everyone looked down at me because of my scar and arm," Allen stated, "I have white hair now because of a tragic incident but I originally had copper-red hair." He explained to the man before him. Undertaker kneeled down slowly so he could get a better look at the boy's face, especially his scar.</p><p>"If you really are who you say you are, what did the person who took care of you allow you to call them?" Undertaker questioned.</p><p>"He'd call himself 'Undertaker' just like you but he allowed Red to call him Aniki," Allen replied.</p><p>Undertaker moved his bangs out of his eyes and grabbed the boy's shoulders getting a good look at him, "you couldn't be alive? How are you alive," green eyes met silver watery ones as Undertaker moved the boy's hair out of his face and gently touched the pentagram, "How are you alive?" Allen questioned, "you disappeared,"</p><p>"Red is it truly you?" Undertaker looked unconvinced but held hope in those green eyes of his.</p><p>"Aniki it's me, it's Red."</p><p>Tears slide down as Undertaker hugged Allen tightly, Allen returning the hug he hid his face against Undertakers shoulder and started to cry.</p><p>"You're alive," Undertaker smiled softly stroking the boy's white hair. "And you've grown! You look so handsome!" Allen smiled and left out a chuckle against the man's shoulder.</p><p>"We have some catching up to do! Tell me everything that happened?" Undertaker said happily.</p><p>Allen frowned sadly, "You might not like what you hear Aniki,"</p><p>Undertaker placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed softly, his green eyes hiding behind his bangs once again, "Tell me when you ready then."</p><p>Allen nodded.</p><p>"Come, get some sleep Allen, you'll need it for tomorrow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This book will be very short so it might end early. Just an announcement to let everyone know. Hope you enjoy the update.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allen woke up well rested with warmth surrounding him. He sat up from the bed, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms over his head. The events of last night played over in his head.</p>
<p>He has finally reunited with the one family that was there with him after Mana had died and before Cross had found him. Aniki was alive! He was here with him!</p>
<p>"Oh you're awake," he turned his head, seeing that Nea had laid his shoulder against the door, watching him with a smile.</p>
<p>"Uncle? What time is it?" Allen asked. He looked around the room noticing that it wasn't the guest bedroom where Nea and he were allowed to stay in, "who's room is this?" Allen asked.</p>
<p>"It's mine," The Undertaker replied, popping out of a coffin on one side of the wall. Nea laughed at the man's antics at scaring his nephew.</p>
<p>"Oh Aniki! You almost gave me a heart attack!," Allen stood up and smacked the Undertaker on the head.</p>
<p>"Ow,"</p>
<p>"You deserved that!" Allen huffed.</p>
<p>"Allen we haven't seen each other in years and that's the first thing you do! You were crying just last night," Undertaker stated in a British accent.</p>
<p>Allen's face turned red, hearing his uncle laugh in the background, "s-shut u-up!"</p>
<p>The Undertaker straightened up. His long hair framing him, nails still long and black. His bangs still covered his eyes which made Allen a little upset. He loved those eyes since he was a kid. They always seemed brighter than usual, almost hypnotic.</p>
<p>"Breakfast is ready Allen we should probably go and eat," Nea announced, pushing off the door and placing a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Allen nodded.</p>
<p>"Alright then! I've got work to do! You can stay here as long as you so please," The Undertaker announced, walking back into the coffin and not coming out again.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid to even look inside it now," Allen said, sighing.</p>
<p>"You're not the only one," Nea chuckled, "now mind telling me what happened last night?"</p>
<p>The next half hour Allen made sure to tell his uncle everything that happened last night. Nea was shocked for the most part but when Allen finished he pulled his nephew in, hugging him softly as he played with his nephew's hair.</p>
<p>"You really are something, Allen. You've come a long way and are finally able to have a real family with the Noah. Now you find a family member who you thought was missing and now you are finally reunited," Nea said, softly, "I say we ask Undertaker if we can stay here and live with him,"</p>
<p>Allen moved out of his uncle's embrace and looked up at him, "you really mean that? Like REALLY really?"</p>
<p>Nea smiled at the hope in his nephew's eyes. His silver eyes sparkling so brightly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I mean it"</p>
<p>Allen smiled the brighter and biggest smile Nea has ever seen on his face. He pulled his Uncle into a tight embrace, "thank you! Thank you!" Allen repeated over and over again. He let go of his uncle, sending him a bright smile before heading towards the lobby, searching for Undertaker.</p>
<p>"Aniki?" Allen yelled. He noticed from the corner of his eye there was movement coming from a barrel of what looked like to be...salt?</p>
<p>Creeping closer Allen noticed the Undertaker's hat was laid perfectly on the salt. Confused Allen cautiously picked up the hat but what he saw next made him scream.</p>
<p>"AHHH!"</p>
<p>"Allen, what's wrong?" The sound of his uncle running towards him. Allen turned around, wide eyes looking at his uncle who was now walking towards him with a concerned expression.</p>
<p>"S-S-Salt..." Allen pointed at the barrel, shaking. Nea tilted his head in confusion, walking towards the barrel carefully, looking inside it he saw the Undertaker dead. He sighed, poking the man's cheek with his finger repeatedly, "I swear I'll kill you myself if you ever scare Allen again I don't care if you are family," Nea started, taking a step back. He lifted one leg, kicking the barrel so hard he could hear Undertaker scream and laugh as he spun in the air in the barrel filled with salt he seemed to love so very much.</p>
<p>"U-Uncle?"</p>
<p>"I swear if my family doesn't kill me first he might have them beat," Sighing, he helped Allen up to his feet, Undertaker's hat still in his hand.<br/>
Both could hear Undertakers laugh hysterically.</p>
<p>"Oh, my sides."</p>
<p>Allen sighed, looking down at the hat in his hand. He walked over to Undertaker, holding it out for him.</p>
<p>"Here you maniac."</p>
<p>"Aw Allen so nice, hehe," Undertaker took the hat twirling around before placing it on Allen's head.</p>
<p>"Hmm, it's a good look for you,"</p>
<p>"You think so?" Allen asked as he twirled with a smile.</p>
<p>Undertaker and Nea shared a glance before nodding.</p>
<p>"Allen it does suit you," Nea replied.</p>
<p>Allen smiled brightly, he turned to Undertaker, "can I keep it on? I mean just for today?" He asked nervously.</p>
<p>"Hmm," Undertaker thought for a moment, his index finger tapping his chin in thought, "I don't see why not!" He gave a toothy smile.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Aniki!" Allen hugged him before turning to his uncle with a smile.</p>
<p>Sadly the moment was ruined.</p>
<p>"Undertaker! I need information about missing children!" Allen noticed a small boy walk in with an eyepatch on one eye while the other cautiously watching him. There was a man standing behind the small boy wearing a butler’s outfit.</p>
<p>Allen walked around the counter with his uncle right behind him. Undertaker has snuck into a coffin right before the two entered the store and disappeared, again. Leaving only Allen and Nea to help the child. </p>
<p>“Hello, may I help you with something?” Allen asked, playing with the ribbon of the hat on his head. </p>
<p>“Who are you and why are you wearing that hat? Where’s the Undertaker?” The child demanded. Allen ignored his rude attitude and threw the ribbon over his shoulder, “Aniki allowed me to wear it today,”</p>
<p>“Aniki? Who the hell are you two? I’ve never seen you in England before?” </p>
<p>Nea walked behind Allen and smiled, “sorry about him, he’s stubborn.”</p>
<p>“Neeeeaaa!” Allen whined.</p>
<p>“I am Nea Walker and this child here…” Nea pointed to Allen “is my nephew Allen walker,”</p>
<p>“Hiya!” </p>
<p>“And for your question, we just entered the city not too long ago so we are new to the area. No one would allow us to rent out a hotel room  so we stumbled upon this place and the gentlemen kindly allowed us to stay,” Nea responded. </p>
<p>The man in black behind the young boy narrowed his eyes at the two, “sorry for our rudeness, I am Sebastion the Master’s butler,”</p>
<p>“And I am Lord Phantomhive, of the Phantomhive estate,” The boy answered. Allen smiled and Nea just eyed the butler behind the child. </p>
<p>“If I may ask,” Sebastian started, “you two aren’t human are you?”</p>
<p>Allen and Nea looked at each other and burst out in laughter.</p>
<p>“Oi, what the bloody hell are you talking about?” </p>
<p>“Sorry young Master but these two young gentlemen have a strange aura radiation off of them,”</p>
<p>The boy narrowed his eyes and whispered, “do you mean?”</p>
<p>“No, not that Master,” Sebastian started still eyeing the two before him, “I have never felt a presence like them before,”</p>
<p>The boy sighed relieved it wasn’t another reaper like Grell, “What are you two?”</p>
<p>“Ah Lord Phantonhive it’s good to see you again,” Everyone snapped their necks so fast to the side where Undertaker was slipping out of a coffin. </p>
<p>“Undertaker I demand to know what these two are?” </p>
<p>The man with grey hair cackled walking over to where Allen and Nea were standing and stood beside Nea. </p>
<p>“What they are to no importance to you young Phantomhive,” A cheeky grin made it’s way to his lips.</p>
<p>“How do I know they are not enemies of the Queen?” </p>
<p>“Them? Enemies of the Queen?” Undertaker laughed, which annoyed Nea who smacked him on his head to shut him up. This shocked the boy and his butler for no one could ever lay a finger on the Undertaker without dying.</p>
<p>“Are you done? I swear I don’t know how Allen could put up with you,” Nea sighed before turning his attention to the two in front of them, “Trust me when I say we are not a danger to anyone here. We aren’t human yes, but we won’t lay harm to anyone unless they do so to us. You may not believe me but our family is probably stronger than that demon standing behind you.”</p>
<p>Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian tensed. The boy was about to say something when Allen appeared before him, surprising the boy. Silver eyes met a blue one.</p>
<p>“Trust me, we won’t hurt you unless we have to. This is not a threat but a small warning.” Allen smiled, patting the boy on the head with his inked arm.</p>
<p>“Now that we have that all settled and out of the way,” Undertaker said in a mischievous yet serious tone, “You wanted information on missing children?”</p>
<p>The boy nodded.</p>
<p>“You know what the price is,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After getting the information they needed, Lord Phantomhive and his butler exit the store. Allen hummed his uncle's tune, playing around with the ribbon that hung off the hat.</p><p>
  <em>"Allen."</em>
</p><p><em>"Hm?"</em> Moving his gaze away from the ribbon in his hand, he watched as the Undertaker twirled a strand of his hair around his finger.</p><p><em>"I've been meaning to ask..." </em>Undertaker leaned back against the desk behind him, his attention still on the strand he's playing with.</p><p>
  <em>"Aniki?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Would you be willing to tell me about your past?"</em>
</p><p>Allen watched him closely. Nea in the back, playing with something listening closely.</p><p><em>"I won't pressure you to tell me."</em> Undertaker smiled, humming to himself.</p><p><em>"Aniki, it's a long story. Not sure where to begin,"</em> Allen's brows furrowed.</p><p>Snatching the hat off Allen's head and placing it back on himself with a twirl, Undertaker laughed long black nails were placed under Allen's chin, making him lookup.</p><p><em>"Don't feel pressured into telling until you're ready! Okay!" </em>Undertaker tapped Allen's nose, earning a pout from him and a laugh from Nea.</p><p>
  <em>"But I-"</em>
</p><p>Undertaker brought out a chain from somewhere, dangling it in front of Allen. He placed it in Allen's palm, giving a small smile.  </p><p><em>"I've had this for a very long time. I want you to have it but keep it close and don't lose it."</em> Undertaker turned back heading towards the back room, before he could disappear he looked over his shoulder with a toothy grin.</p><p><em>"It was supposed to be a gift for Red,"</em> with that being said, he disappeared to the back room.</p><p>Allen eyed the place Undertaker had stood before disappearing out of the room and leaving Allen alone. He looked down in his palm looking at the chain which connected to a small locket. It was golden with a simple vine design going all around it. Allen admired it more before carefully opening it just a bit, hearing a small tune start to play. </p><p><em>"Is that?"</em> He muttered, deciding to open the locket all the way. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside a small picture of him when he was small and his hair was still its copper color. He was smiling brightly and a tall man stood next to him, holding him with a smile. One eye covered and the other bright green with a bit of yellow circling around his pupil. </p><p>Allen's eyes soften and started to fill with water. He felt so loved just by seeing the picture of him and his Aniki. Something else in the locket caught his attention under the lid of the locket there were small words engraved on the back of the lid. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Happy Birthday Red, may all your dreams and wishes come true." - Aniki </b>
  </em>
</p><p>He smiled at the words tears making their way down his face in both happiness and sadness. He had a feeling Undertaker was going to give this locket to him before he disappeared. </p><p><em>"So stupid."</em> Allen huffed a laugh, wiping away the remainder of his tears before closing the locket and stopping the tune as well. His heart filled with warmth from the picture and the fact that Undertaker remembered the lullaby. </p><p>
  <em>"Allen?" </em>
</p><p>Turning Allen saw his uncle Nea walk up to him with a worried expression his hand shooting up and gently placed against his cheek.</p><p><em>"Did something happen?"</em> His uncle asked concern shining in his golden eyes. </p><p>Allen sighed, leaning in against the hand on his cheek smiling down at the locket in his palm.</p><p><em>"Yeah, everything is fine uncle. I'm just so happy." </em>Allen started his uncle rubbing circles against his cheek, <em>"Aniki gave me a very late birthday present." </em>Holding out his palm, Nea looked down at the locket, picking it up gently.</p><p>
  <em>"He loves you,"</em>
</p><p>Allen laughed, <em>"I know." </em></p><p>Nea pulled him into a hug one arm around his waist the other in white locks,<em> "He probably feels happy knowing you are still alive and now standing before him."</em> He muttered against white locks, feeling Allen tight his arms around him. Moving the locket up to his face, he opened it letting out a huff. </p><p>
  <em>"It's our song."</em>
</p><p><em>"So it is," </em>Nea muttered, closing the locket. He pulled back a bit and brought the chain down and around Allen's neck before hugging him tightly.</p><p>
  <em>"You've grown so much Allen. I'm glad to have walked beside you,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Me too. I'm glad I have people who still love me,"</em>
</p><p>****</p><p>It was late afternoon and the store seemed quiet besides all the noise from the back of Nea cleaning and arranging items in storage. Undertaker had slipped away for a while but not before placing his tophat on Allen's head and giving him instructions to do when a client comes in demanding information. </p><p>
  <em>"Oi, Undertaker,"</em>
</p><p>Allen walked away from admiring a weird-looking skeleton...was it even human? He didn't know. He walked around the counter and smiled down at the Earl.</p><p>
  <em>Again so soon? When does this kid ever get a break?</em>
</p><p><em>"Ah, Earl of Phantomhive was it? Sorry but Aniki went out to run some errands,"</em> Allen stated, the smaller male frowning while the taller male behind him, his butler Sebastian, was glaring at him.</p><p>
  <em>"When do you suppose he'll be back? This is a matter of emergency!" </em>
</p><p><em>"It's not like I put Aniki on a leash, I don't know when he'll decide to pop out of a coffin or when he'll sneak up and bury himself in salt again,"</em> Allen explained, <em>"Although I do have the information you seek, all you need to do is give me something in return."</em> He smiled brightly.</p><p>The Phantomhive child frowned, looking up at his butler.</p><p><em>"What information are you asking for?"</em> Sebastian asked, his voice deep and almost demonic...almost.</p><p>Allen's eyes brightened up, <em>"just tell me your birth name," </em>he stated, leaning over the counter looking down at the Earl whose blue eye widened while the other still covered with an eyepatch. Allen was curious as to why the eye was hidden but he had his fair share of hiding secrets. </p><p>
  <em>"So, your name?"</em>
</p><p>Allen ignored Sebastian keeping his attention on the Earl. He could see that the kid has gone through hell and back, literally. Although he didn't want to pry. He knew that people alike had boundaries many which should not be crossed. </p><p><em>"Is that all the information you want to know?"</em> The Earl asked, taking note of Allen's curiosity to his patch.</p><p><em>"Yup! That's all I require for the information you seek." </em>Allen noticed the Earl move his hand over the patch before dropping it, <em>"I will not pry in things which are better left unsaid."</em> Allen placed a finger on his lips and smiled. </p><p>
  <em>"Ciel Phantomhive." </em>
</p><p>Allen brightened,<em> "nice meeting you Ciel! Here is the information you seek." </em>Allen brought out a folder from behind the counter and gave it to the smaller male. </p><p><em>"Please tell your butler over there to stop glaring at me,"</em> Allen nervously pointed out. </p><p>
  <em>"Sebastian enough,"</em>
</p><p><em>"Yes my Lord,"</em> Sebastian bowed. </p><p>Allen smiled, <em>"well then off you go you have business to attend to,"</em></p><p>Ciel eyed him for a while before nodding and leaving the shop. </p><p><em>"Well that was interesting,"</em> Allen said to himself. He started cleaning the back of the counter when he heard someone else walk it but paid it no mind. </p><p>
  <em>"Interesting indeed," </em>
</p><p>Allen froze, shooting up fast and eyes wide in surprise, <em>"Tyki?"</em></p><p><em>"The one and only! How are you shounen?"</em> Tyki smiled his wavy long hair in a low ponytail, his skin a pale color, and his eyes their blue color. </p><p>Allen ran around the corner, throwing himself at his friends sending them both crashing to the ground.</p><p><em>"TYKI! I'm so happy to see you!"</em> Allen smiled hugging him tightly.</p><p>Tyki laughed returning the hug just as tightly, <em>"Nice to see you too Allen, I see that life has been good here?" </em></p><p>Allen pushed out of the hug, straddling Tyki's hips. </p><p><em>"It's been amazing! We met someone from my past who I thought had died but is actually the owner of this shop! Oh and he gave me this locket as well as a late birthday present,"</em> Allen continued to ramble on making Tyki's smile widen. His eyes trailed down to the locket before trailing back to Allens happy features. </p><p><em>"Sounds like you've had quite the adventure I see?" </em>Allen nodded. </p><p><em>"Allen are you okay? I heard a thud coming from- Tyki?"</em> Nea ran out of the back room where he was organizing shelves, stopping to make sure his nephew was alright before looking down shocked at the newcomer.</p><p><em>"Hey been a while Nea,"</em> Tyki lifted a hand in greeting before putting it back down. </p><p>Nea smiled and laughed,<em> "Allen get off of him."</em> Allen moved off of Tyki, laying to a hand which Tyki took as Allen pulled him up,<em> "it's so good to see you again Tyki. How is everyone doing?" </em></p><p>Tyki grabbed Allen's tophat from the floor, ruffling his hair before placing it back on top of his head,<em> "families been good so far. The Black Order is still looking for the both of you but we laid out some traps and made sure they were off your trail. Oh and the Earl sends his regards he would've come to visit but he's busy with his akuma business."</em></p><p><em>"That sounds exhausting," </em>Nea stated, <em>"thank you for making sure the Order doesn't track us down. I mean we do control the Ark but I would rather live my life out here than in that boring white place."</em></p><p>Tyki laughed,<em> "Yeah I get it,"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Hello~" </em>
</p><p>Suddenly all three jumped placing their hand over their hearts in fright as someone with long gray hair popped out of a coffin.</p><p><em>"I swear I will kill you next time! I don't care if you are my Aniki!"</em> Allen shouted.</p><p><em>"Undertaker seriously gotta stop doing that or you'll send me to an early grave,"</em> Nea sighed.</p><p><em>"The hell? Why did he jump out of a coffin? Creepy!"</em> Tyki panted in fright. </p><p><em>"Oh, I'm sorry didn't know we were having a guest!"</em> Undertaker smiled, <em>"Hello I'm the owner of this shop The Undertaker and you are?"</em></p><p><em>"Tyki Mikk. I'm part of Allen and Nea's family,"</em> Tyki pointed. </p><p>
  <em>"My, My I am happy Allen has a family to look after him!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How do you know Allen?"</em>
</p><p>Undertaker moved behind the counter and laid his head on it, <em>"I used to take care of him as a child before we separated each of us thinking the other was dead."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Oh, well...ah... the rest of our family saved him from The Black Order a group where people use innocence to try and destroy us. So after they found out Allen was part Noah, like me, Nea, and the others, they were going to execute him so we helped him escape." </em>
</p><p><em>"Yeah finding out that my 'home' became my prison later wasn't fun it broke me knowing that everyone I shared memories with abandoned me," </em>Allen leaned against his uncle and playing with his locket, shrugging.</p><p><em>"Whose souls do I need to reap?"</em> Nea and Allen gaze shot to The Undertaker. They have never heard his voice as dark and serious, promising death. </p><p><em>"The time for that will come soon no more blood should be spilled. There was enough already,"</em> Nea said, putting an arm around a trembling Allen, pulling him closer to his side in an attempt to ease the boy's shivering. </p><p>Undertaker took notice and made a mental note to talk to Allen later. He turned back to Tyki who had a dark look over his face, <em>"you and the rest of your family are always welcome here. Those who helped Allen will be welcomed anytime," </em></p><p>Tyki nodded, <em>"I'll make sure to pass on your message to the others,"</em></p><p>Undertaker smiled before clapping his hands together to get rid of the tension in the room, <em>"well then that's been dealt with I would like to show you all around England I'm sure a little sightseeing will ease everyone's nerves."</em></p><p>They all nodded.</p><p>
  <em>"Well, then let's get going," </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>